The most bad-ss freakin familiar?
by Sohlat
Summary: Just a little snippet I made for the Zero no tsukaima (Familiar of Zero) crossover threads on Spacebattles forum.


Spring time summoning ritual was possibly the most important day in the young life of Louise Francoise LeBlanc De la Valliere. It was the day she finally would prove her value as a mage, as a noble, the day she finally proved that she's not a zero... or so she hoped.

"Miss Valliere, your turn." Called professor Colbert, a kind if a bit absentminded teacher who was in charge of the ritual this year.

"Y.. yes." Louise stepped forward trying to tune out the whispers of her fellow students and ignore her own nervousness.

"How many times do you think she'll try?"

"Don't you think we should step back a bit more? It's zero after all, she might blow half the courtyard"

"I can't wait to see that familiar you said you were going to get, Valliere. After all it's not going to be easy to top my salamander. And you said you'd get the best familiar, didn't you?" A tall smirking redheaded girl called out to Louise. Kirche Von Zerbst, Louise's most hated rival.

"Just watch Zerbst, there is no way a Valliere would lose to someone like you." With that all her nervousness turned into ire that served to fuel her determination.

"Ready miss Valliere?" Asked Colbert once Louise reached the spot for the summoner in the ritual. At Louise's energetic nod he added "Very well, begin."

Louise began the incantation pouring all her will into it, concentrating on the specific traits of the summon. She needed something powerful, something awesome... the most powerful and awesome creature in the whole universe to shut Kirche up.

In the end it seemed that the student that suggested to distance themselves from the summoning had the right idea. The explosion was bigger than any she had produced before, most of the students lost their balance, even Louise ended on the floor. Only Colbert and the few students that stayed in the back of the group were still standing.

"Is everyone unharmed?" Colbert's question was answered by a chorus of 'yes' from the young mages that were getting back on their feet. "Miss Valliere, are you ok?"

"Y... yes professor" Said the still prone Louise trying to hold back the tears and feelings of disappointment. "May I try..." She was saying while beginning to stand when a muffled voice coming from the smoke interrupted her.

"Oh, for Magog's sake. What now? Pram, if this is your idea of a joke..."

"Looks like it won't be necessary miss Valliere." Said Colbert while the voice kept ranting and with a gesture of his staff began to disperse the smoke.

'I summoned something after all... and it speaks!' There were not many creatures capable of speech and just that made it more rare and better than Zerbst's salamander... well as long as it wasn't something stupid like a commoner 'No, there's no way that will ever happen' Louise eliminated the thought as soon as it came.

As the last wisps of smoke dissipated Louise's hope gave way to confusion. There in the middle of the crater her summoning spell just created was a book. Just a strange red book with a golden ring surrounding a round blue gem on its cover. Said cover's borders had strips extending from them that she'd swear that almost looked like hair. Were was her familiar? Was it invisible? Louise's brain was trying to rationalize the situation when the book, apparently by itself, began levitating and the other side of the cover became visible. It was almost identical to its other side except for a rather important feature, it had a face! Right there over the golden ring and the gem was a face, mouth, nose, eyes and even something resembling eyebrows and all. It was then and there that Louise's brain decided to reboot.

"This doesn't look like a netherworld." Said the book looking around. "Well it doesn't matter. There seems to be a lot of mana here, it will do."

"Excuse me... er... mister... ummm... book?" Interjected Colbert seeing that his pink haired pupil was... indisposed at the moment.

"My name is Zetta, and I am the strongest and most bad-ass freakin Overlord in the entire cosmos and now your world belongs to me. Bwa ha ha ha ha ha"

-o-

Meanwhile in a inky void between netherworlds where only beings of demon class or higher can survive (well those and a girl with blue hair and her 'cat kid' pet apparently).

"D... did anyone else see a green portal appear and shallow Zetta?" Asked a rather impressive figure with four arms, a pair of horns on its head, blue tinted skin and apparently fused from waist down with a enormous skull of a dragon. Unfortunately the effect was lost because of the effeminate tone of its voice.

"Of course we did, Micky. But the question is, How did that happen? hmmm." Came the answer from the feminine face on said skull's forehead. Her eyes roaming over the others present.

"Why are you looking at me Ophelia? Using such underhanded methods is way below the might of the great King Drake the Third." This came from a musclebound humanoid with the head of a lion dressed with a loincloth, a rather elaborate red cape trimmed in white fur and something between a strange hat and a crown on it's head.

"No, I guess you are too much of a moron to plan something so complex to get rid of Zetta." Replied Ophelia.

"Why use a portal when you can BURN him. Bwa ha ha ha ha" Came from the skull.

"B.. but if wasn't any of us, then who? You don't think Alexander would..." Asked Micky.

"Will you all shut up for a moment and let me work." Interrupted a white haired young girl who was fiddling with the controls of an old TV. On her head were a pair of black horns resembling cat ears, from her back a couple of white leathery wings could be seen peaking through her long hair. "I got the feeling that something fun is happening to Zetta and I for one wouldn't want to miss it." Added looking back with her black and red eyes to the rest of the present overlords (plus Trenia, the mysterious blue haired girl who right now was chasing a butterfly...) 'and how in the nine circles of hell did a butterfly get in here'. Parking this baffling thought she continued "After all isn't that why we are here? To have a little fun at Zetta's cost." With that she turned back to trying to find the book shaped overlord. "And for the record, no for once I didn't see that coming."


End file.
